To Duel with Love
by XxAsuraXxJinchuurikiXx
Summary: Kanani Kiryuu is the Daughter of the famous Aziza Kiryuu. Japan's and America's only Queen of Games.Wanting to step away from her mother's shadow, she enrolls herself into Duel Academy hoping to make a name for herself in her own way.But when an old family secret resurfaces and everyone finds out the truth. Kanani must choose to either face it or run from it forever.Jaden Y/Oc
1. Chapter 1 Jaden yuki

"Kanani, it's time to get up sweetheart. You have to go and get sighed up for Duel Academy today." Aziza said walking into her daughters' room and pulling back her long silk curtains that covered the large window of her room. Aziza heard a tired groan from under the large black satin covers and the ruffling of the covers being moved. Aziza sighed and put her hands on her wrist.

"Kanani Kiryuu! Up at once!" Aziza said her voice in a demanding tone. She heard another groan before seeing a mess of white and black hair pop out from underneath the covers.

"Okay mom I'm up." Aziza smiled and left her daughters room to give her some privacy. Kanani yawned and stretched out her tired limbs before getting out of bed and heading towards her bathroom. After her shower, Kanani got dressed. She wore a black short sleeve shirt that said "DON'T HATE ME BECAUSE I'M ME", a red mini skirt, black thigh high leggings and some high heeled wedge boots. She brushed her hair and put the finishing touches on her outfit and gave herself a wink in the mirror. She grabbed her deck and headed downstairs.

"Excited sweetie?" Aziza asked while placing some pancakes on a plate and putting it in front of her daughter.

"I guess I'm a little nervous though." Kanani said leaning her head on her hand.

"It'll be fine. After all you're a Kiryuu." Kanani rolled her eyes.

"I know mom but it's not that. I'm afraid that everyone will find out."

Aziza frowned a little at kanani's comment. She didn't understand why she didn't want anyone to know why she was related to her. Aziza wouldn't show it but deep down inside her heart was breaking of her daughter rejection. Not wanting her daughter to know that something was bothering her, she smiled sweetly and said:

"Don't worry sweetie everything will be alright." Kanani smiled and began eating her breakfast.

Kanani sat quietly in the stands watching the other duelist duel for a chance to get into the academy. She had been here for nearly three hours and she was beginning to get bored. Some of the duels she watched were pretty exciting. Especially when this one guy named Bastian Misawa dueled the crap out of his duel curator his duel was so exciting that it had her on the edge of her seat with excitement and anticipation.

She let out a long yawn as she continued to watch one of the duels that was currently taking place. The duelist was okay but he could still use some more practice.

'He'll lose next turn.' She thought as she watched the male duelist play another low level monster on his side of the field. And just like she predicted, the male duelist lost the rest of his life points.

"Kanani Kiryuu to arena 7, Kanani Kiryuu to arena 7." A male voice said over the intercom.

Kanani got up and headed down to her assigned arena. She stood silently on her side of the arena waiting patiently for one of the curators to come and duel her.

A few minutes later a tall dark haired male who looked roughly around his twenties walked onto the platform and onto his side of field.

"Ready to lose rookie?" the man said arrogantly at Kanani. Kanani didn't say anything as she shuffled her deck and placed them in her duel disk activating it. The curator did the same and they began their duel.

Fifteen minutes later and Kanani had this duel in the bag. She had four monsters on her side of the field while her opponent only had one. Kanani smirked inwardly as she saw the curator sweat under pressure. The curator, refusing to lose to some little girl, blindly declares an attack on one of kanani's monsters. Kanani smirks and orders one of her monsters to attack his monster. The monster obeys her command and kills the curator's monster and ends the duel with Kanani as the winner.

"And the winner is Kanani Kiryuu. Congratulations! You are now enrolled into duel Academy." The male voice from before announced over the loud speaker. Kanani walked back up into the stands and took her place back in her seat. Kanani could feel the eyes of the already enrolled students stare at her and whisper among themselves about her. She ignored all the stares from the other students and just watched the remaining duelist duel their duels. Although, when she felt a stare more intense than the others, she looked behind her. Lavender eyes met up with black ones that looked at her with such intensity it made her shudder. Getting a good look at the owner of the black iris's she saw that it was the one and only Chazz Princeton. Smirking, she turned back around and continued to watch the duels the other entry duels.

After an hour and a half of watching some good (and some lame) duels, Kanani stood up and headed for the exit to go home and call it a day but stopped when the announcer called a last minute entry. Apparently some guy named Jaden Yuki had arrived late and was made the last duel of the day.

'What's the big deal? He'll just win and get accepted. They should just let him on through." Kanani thought to herself. She was about to leave until she saw who he was dueling.

'Maybe I'll stay a little longer'

She went and sat back down in her seat and watched the guy named Jaden duel. She giggled softly when she saw the curator, professor Crowler, get 'crushed' by his Ancient Gear Golem as it crumbled on top of him. She smiled as she watched Jaden blow kisses and wave to the crowd as the cheered for his victory. At that moment, the two of their eyes met and for a moment everything in the world seemed to have stopped in slow motion. Kanani felt her heart beat faster and pump loudly against her chest and rib cage and her stomach twist with a fluttery feeling that she couldn't explain or bare. Not being able to take the feeling anymore, she ran out of the building. Once outside she took a couple of deep breaths to calm her nerves.

'Get over yourself girl. You don't even know him. You can't get all lovey dovey over a guy you don't know.' She scolded herself for even feeling such emotions.

'Don't try to act all tough now. You know what you felt.' A voice said from the back of kanani's mind. Kanani ignored it and took another deep breath. Once her nerves were calm, she walked on home to get ready for her new life a Duel Academy.

_**This story was suppose to be written after the sequel to Our love is Eternal but after reading the manga I decided to write it early. Let me know what you think of it and give me some advice on if I should continue it. Also, if I do continue it I will be following the manga instead of the anime. It's much better than the anime in my opinion. anyway enjoy.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Not so bad

Chapter 2

Not so bad

It had been a month since Kanani signed up and joined Duel Academy. Since she did well on her written exams and Duel exams, she earned her a permanent spot in the Obelisk blue dorms which was pretty much expected. But despite all that, she didn't really feel welcomed in her home dorm.

So far this past month she hasn't made any friends and constantly had to deal with the stares and glares from the other Obelisk blue girls.

She tried not to show it, but she was beginning to regret ever coming to Duel Academy Island. She wished she could've just stayed home in complete silence and solitude and the complete darkness of her mother's shadow. When she signed up for the academy, she had hoped that her experiences here would be something to remember. But so far it was horrible. She wanted so badly to just pack up her bags and run to the docks and head home but her pride was to great to let her go through such a thing.

Kanani sighed boredly as she layed on her large king sized bed and stared at the pale white ceiling that held little of no interest to her now like it used to when she first started this unhealthy habit of isolation from the cruelty of the proud students who represented one of the strongest cards in duel monsters.

Deciding that she has hidden from the world long enough, she got up from her bed, put on her shoes, and left her dorm. Kanani's face held no emotion as she walked through the beautifully decorated halls of the obelisk blue dorms. She could hear the whispers and laughter of the other students as they stared at her while she walked passed them. Anger boiled within her when she heard a certain obelisk blue girl talk about her out loud.

"Who does she think she is?" the girl said while giving Kanani a dirty glare.

"Girls like her don't belong in this dorm. She should be with those slifer scums at the edge of the island. Isolated and away from us who want to be here." Said one of the girl followers.

" Just because she passed a few tests doesn't mean she's all that." Another one said with a stuck up and snobby tone. The girl and her wannabe posse laughed and continued to talk about the mixed colored haired girl. Kanani looked at the girl who was being anything but discreet with her words towards her. The girl was tall and pretty and had short black hair and eyes. She wore the Obelisk blue girl uniform with some black leggings and blue ankle boots that matched her outfit perfectly.

"Seika Kohinata. Figures." Kanani thought as she left out of the dorms front door. This wasn't the first time Seika has talked about Kanani. The first time was on Kanani's first day at duel academy. Kanani had accidentally bumped into her while trying to find her dorm room and trying to avoid the vast crowd of crazy fan boys who were searching all over for here. Kanani had apologized profusely but seika didn't want to hear a word of it and declared her a threat. Kanani rolled her eyes at the past memory. Girls like seika always got on her nerves but Kanani wasn't stupid nor was she a pushover. She knew how to handle seika. Kanani smiled as her mind pieced together a plan that would knock that stuck up bitch from her high horse and humiliate her to the very core.

Kanani sat quietly in the school's lobby watching the other students hang out with their friends and talk about duels they had seen the past week. Most of what they were talking about she tuned out. To her it was the same old thing that everyone was constantly talking about so it was just more boring news.

"Hey, did you hear? That trainee teacher Mr. Ryuga beat another student today." A slifer red said to his friends who were immediately shocked by the news that they had just heard.

"Oh man, do you know who it was?"

No, but word around campus is that it was a slifer."

Kanani's ears twitched a little at the news. She remembered hearing about the school training a new teacher that was supposed to start in the upcoming year. But seeing as this school already had enough teachers she didn't think it was true.

'It's just another teacher nothing to get all gossipy about.' Kanani thought. As if one of the boys had heard her thoughts one of them spoke.

"I heard a rumor about Mr. Ryuga. I heard that he's on a 45 winning game streak."

"So that's awesome! Better than mine"

"You didn't let me finish, I also heard that he takes a card of his choosing from the person that he beats."

Kanani's blood boiled with anger at what she had heard. She hated it when duelists were bullied like that. She believed that a duelists' deck was their soul and it should never be tampered with no matter the wager. Kanani didn't like what this teacher was doing. So, she went to the one place where she knew he would be…Crowler.

"Hey you! Give back the card you stole from Syrus!" Kanani heard someone yell from down the hallway. She quickly walked around the corner and saw two slifers talking to Mr. Ryuga. She had recognized one of the slifers instantly. She remembered him from the duel exams.

'That's the boy from the exams. What was his name…oh! I remember now its Jaden yuki'

She couldn't recognize the other boy but by her guess he was a friend of Jaden. She listened to the conversation that the three of them were having. Jaden was confronting Mr. Ryuga about taking syrus's card and demanding that he give it back.

"Believe me; you'll want to stay on my good side. See, I'll be a new teacher in the academy next year. You're grades are guaranteed if you give me cards now. Don't worry; your cards will be in excellent hands. Its better that I have them anyway I'm not a delinquent like you two even the cards themselves would be happier." Mr. Ryuga said trying to bribe Jaden and who she now figured out the blue haired boy was Syrus.

Her fist clenched tightly at Mr. Ryuga's words. It was like the man had no soul. No compassion. She couldn't stand by and let him get away with this.

"You're a disgrace to duelist everywhere." Kanani spoke as she stepped out from behind the wall and into the view of the three males who all had surprised looks on their faces. Mr. Ryuga cleared his throat and he positioned his glasses back against his nose.

"Well, it seems someone else agrees with me." He said smirking.

"I was talking about you. A duelist's deck is their soul. I refuse to acknowledge someone like you as a duelist. You're a disgrace."

Mr. Ryuga glared darkly at Kanani. Jaden looked in between the girl that was standing next to him and Mr. Ryuga. He was still in shock from her sudden appearance and for her agreeing with him that Mr. Ryuga was wrong for what he was doing. Jaden looked at Kanani he didn't know to much about her but just by looking at her he could see that she had a deep passion for dueling. He suddenly felt this tingling feeling inside his chest and felt his heart begin to pound a little bit faster than its normal pace. He didn't know where this feeling had came from but he suddenly found Kanani very attractive.

'Whoa! What am I thinking? I barely even know her.' Jaden thought to himself. He shook his head to distract himself from his thoughts about the beautiful mixed colored haired girl that stood next to him. Although he would be lying if he said that she wasn't attractive. She had long black hair that lay perfectly against her back and short white bangs that framed her heart shaped face perfectly adding more to her already present beauty. Jaden could feel his face heat up as he continued to look at the beauty in front of him that was still glaring at Mr. Ryuga.

"Hmph. Big talk for who's at the top of her class. I'll make sure you're the first one to get expelled along with these two slacker as well." He threatened Kanani with a devious smirk and a dark look in his eyes.

Just as Kanani was about to say something, the door to Dr. Crowler's office opened with him standing in the doorway everyone's attention fell on him as he looked over everyone.

"I was wondering what all that noise was outside my door. It was you drop out boy." Crowler said mostly towards Jaden.

"What are you up too!?"

Mr. Ryuga put both of his hands over Jaden's and Syrus's mouths so they couldn't speak

"We- we were just-"

"Just talking about Mr. Ryuga's duel with Syrus sir" Kanani said interrupting Mr. Ryuga.

"Hm I see. Well it seems you've found you're last opponent." Crowler said looking at Mr. Ryuga who was still holding Jaden and Syrus.

Kanani glared at Ryuga silently. No way was he getting away scott free. She wanted to put him in his place once and for all.

"Dr. Crowler." Kanani spoke catching the professor's attention.

"Yes Miss Kiryuu what is it?"

"I also want to be Mr. Ryuga's opponent." Kanani said bowing to the female looking professor.

"What!? But Miss Kiryuu, you're one of my best students you don't need to duel Ryuga."

"I know Dr. Crowler but I'm doing this for Mr. Ryuga. I know that he only needs one more duel to get accepted but sometimes that just isn't enough. If he dueled me and Jaden he'll have a sure and clear way into this academy." Kanani said flashing her teacher a sweet innocent smile.

"Hm, well it would look good for him." Crowler said putting his fingers under his chin in deep thought." Alright Miss Kiryuu I accept. Maybe these two will learn something from my best student." Crowler smiled and patted her shoulder.

"All three of you head to the duel arena immediately." Kanani nodded and began walking down the hall but not before sending a devious smirk towards Mr. Ryuga who looked at her with a deadly glare.

It was turn five of Kanani's and jaden's duel against Mr. Ryuga and so far the odds were in their favor. Kanani had her Harpie queen on the field while Jaden had his elemental hero wild heart. Mr. Ryuga was down to 3,250 life points. Kanani didn't want to admit it but she was having fun dueling with Jaden and watching Mr. Ryuga squirm under the pressure. But for some reason something told her not to get too comfortable.

A couple of turns later and the tables had turned. They were down to 500 life points and their last monsters. It also didn't help that their spell card zone had suddenly stopped working right when they needed it the most.

But that didn't stop them. On their last draw, they drew the cards they needed and summoned their strongest monsters. Jaden had summoned his elemental hero Terra firma and Kanani had summoned her Victory Dragon. The two duelists declared both of their monsters to attack Mr. Ryuga which took out his remaining life points and in turn cause them to win the duel.

Kanani smiled as she watched Jaden wave to the crowd as they cheered. Not wanting to ruin his fun, she quietly slipped away from the crowd. She wasn't to big on show boating she was satisfied knowing that she helped put Mr. Ryuga in his place. Feeling accomplished she headed back to her dorm.

After getting back syrus's card, Jaden began to look around for Kanani. He didn't get a chance to thank her and tell her how awesome she was in the duel.

"Hey bro, what are ya doing?" Syrus asked his friend who he considered his brother. He was starting to worry to worry about him since he kept walking around aimlessly like he was looking for someone.

"I'm looking for that girl who dueled with me where'd she go?" he asked mostly to himself.

"You mean Kanani kiryuu right? I saw her head back to her dorm a few minutes ago." A female voice said from behind them. Jaden turned around to see who it was and saw that it was his friend Alexis Rhodes.

"Awww man I didn't get to thank her." He said pouting.

Alexis giggled. "Don't worry, I'll tell her for you. Her room is right next to mine so it should be easy." Jaden's mood seemed to have perked up at what he heard.

"Thanks Alexis. You're awesome."

Alexis smiled and nodded and watched as her two friends walk towards their dorm. she didn't know Kanani too well but she had a feeling that things were not going to be dull with her around.

**Here is chapter 2 I hope you all like it. Sorry for the long wait a lot of things have happened in my life.**


	3. Chapter 3 A new friend

Chapter 3 A new Friend

It had been a week since Kanani dueled with Jaden against Mr. Ryuga and helped him get back syrus' card. You would think that after a month Kanani would've made some friends by now. Sadly Kanani was still friendless and still taking crap from Seika and her mindless goonies. Kanani gave out a long tired sigh, she didn't know how long she would last under all this stress. Thank god it didn't affect her dueling and school work or she would be risking moving into the slifer red dorms. Not that it bothered her, considering how she was treated in blue she welcomed the slifer red dorms with open arms.

Kanani strolled around Duel Academy with no real destination. She stopped every now and then to admire the ongoing duels and the cute little stores. She eventually found a quiet little hill not too far from the school and settled down on the hills soft grass.

She watched silently as the big white fluffy clouds slowly passed by creating different shapes of animals and things that she could identify. Without her notice, she had suddenly fallen asleep. She snored softly as the wing gave soft cool airy kisses along the expose parts of her skin that it was able to touch.

Shanai whistled a soft tune as she walked around Duel Academy. It was such a nice and beautiful day out that Shanai refused to spend it inside. She ran her hand through her long chocolate brown hair as she inhaled a large breath of fresh air that had blew against her. She ignored the looks and stares from the other girls as they stared at her. Shanai could care less of what other people thought of her. She knew she was a beautiful sun-kissed skin girl from Germany and she didn't need anyone to tell her nor remind of what and who she was.

'Today is such a beautiful day I vish my hubby vas here vith me.' Shanai thought to herself as she thought of her boyfriend that was overseas at North Academy. Even though she had went to the same school as him, she still hated to leave him behind.

'Oh, I hope he misses me.' Shanai thought as she began to worry that the love of her life was off flirting with some no good hussy or worse cheating on her. Not wanting to think about it anymore, she continued her peaceful walk around her new school.

An hour had passed and Shanai was starting to get bored. She had been all over the island and memorized every escaped route, secret spots, and shortcuts that the island had to offer. Shanai was starting to become annoyed.

"I'm stuck here on this damn island und vith nothing to do!" Shanai said angrily. Mostly because she was bored and partially because she got tired of seeing the same damn thing every time she turned a corner.

Just as she was about to call it a day, she spotted a figure laying on the ground upon a hill. Being curious, she walked up the hill to see what was laying there. When she made it, she was shocked to find that there was a girl laying there.

'I wonder vhy she's here und alone no less.' She thought to herself as she looked at the girl who was lying perfectly still in the grass. Shanai didn't want to bother the girl but a part of her refused to leave until it knew the girl was safe and sound. Shanai cursed to herself as she gave in to her nagging curiosity and walked over to the unconscious girl. Shanai kneel down by the girl and put her ear to her mouth. It was a stupid thing to but she didn't know of any other way that would confirm if the girl was dead or alive. Feeling out warm breaths against her ear, she sighed in relief.

'Oh thank gott. I thought she was dead.'

After calming her nerves, she began to shake the sleeping girl awake. Hearing a groan, she stopped shaking her and let the girl wake up on her own. The girl groaned and slowly opened her eyes. She squinted a little to take in her surroundings and to partially blink away the blurriness.

"Hey, are you okay?" Shanai asked still looking at the girl. The girl nodded and slowly began to sit up.

"Sorry to vake you I thought you vere hurt."

Kanani smiled. "No worries I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep. My name is kanani what's yours?" she asked

"Shanai Beilschmidt." Shanai replied with a warm smile

"Beilschmidt? That sounds German."

"Oh it is. I'm half American and half German. I'm a new transfer from north academy"

Kanani's mouth dropped in surprise." There's another Duel Academy?"

"Ja, its nothing compared to the original but it's still a good school. Maybe one day I can show you whenever you visit America."

Kanani smiled and nodded. "I'd like that."

For the next few hours shanai told Kanani all about herself and what it was like for her when she was at North Academy and what all her friends were like. In that short amount of time, the two girls learned everything about each other and had become fast friends.

"So, vhat vere you doing out here all by yourself shouldn't you be with your friends?"

Kanani frowned at the question. "Aside from you, nobody wanted to talk to me. I tried to make friends but all they did was look down on me and spread horrible rumors about me. And to add insult to injury, Seiko Kohinata has keeps messing with me." Kanani said sadly. Her voice started to become shaky as she tried to hold back her tears that were desperately fighting to be released.

"I'm not a bad person. But every time I try to make things right everyone just seems me as some kind of showoff."

Shanai stared at her friend sadly. She too knew what it was like for everyone to look down on you and judge you. Shanai grabbed Kanani and pulled her into a hug.

"You're never alone remember zat. Ja?" Shanai said softly to her friend. Kanani nodded and hugged her friend back as she cried out her pent up frustration.

~ The next day ~

Kanani and Shanai were walking around campus chatting about one of Shanai's favorite memorable times when she was at north academy. The two girls shared a quick laugh and continued their conversation. Right in the middle of another one of shanai's stories, Kanani saw a boy standing alone over what looked like a grave. It looked like the boy was grieving until she saw his face frown in anger.

'I wonder what's bothering him.' Kanani thought to herself as she watched the black spiky haired boy dig up the makeshift grave.

"Kanani!" shanai yelled in kanani's ear causing her to jump and look at her.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Kanani replied looking around.

"You know, if you didn't vant to listen all you had to do vas tell me to stop." Shanai said glaring at her friend but stopped when she saw what she was looking at. She smirked.

"Now I see vhy you stopped listening you vere checking out a hottie."

Kanani blushed and held her hands up in defense.

"It's nothing like that shanai. It's just- he seems really angry. I don't know why, but I suddenly want to help him." She said looking at the boy again and watching him bury whatever it was he had buried and walk back towards the school. She heard her friend snicker.

"Uh-huh" shanai laughed. Kanani rolled her eyes and started walking away from her friend who was still in a laughing fit. Shanai stopped laughing once she noticed her friend was near her anymore and quickly ran after her.

A few hours later, everyone in crowler's class was in the lobby and looking at the lobby's flat screen that was showing the day's scheduled duels. Shanai stood in the back of the small crowd holding little interest of what was being displayed.

"I wonder who's dueling today." Kanani said while checking her nails. Shanai yawned.

"Vho knows? Knowing Crowler it's probably a blue vs. a slifer red." Just after shanai had said that the screen popped up the day's duel participants.

"Look! It's Princeton vs. Yuki! It's gonna be something." A student said after seeing the names pop up on the screen.

"Princeton, the guy who hasn't lost since he got here?" a student asked

"And Yuki from the slifer red, that's gonna be one hell of a match."

Everyone got quiet when they realized that the boy himself was standing behind them glaring at the screen. Shanai snickered and nudged kanani who rolled her eyes. She knew shanai didn't believe that she didn't like Princeton the way she thought she did. It was true she had admitted to herself that Princeton was indeed handsome and mysterious but he just wasn't her type. And besides, she had her eyes on a certain slifer red that had been on her mind since the entrance exams.

She felt her face start to heat up as she thought of the laid back brown haired teen that was already the talk of the school and in every dorm. Her blush started to darken as her thoughts delved a bit more into her romantic fantasies that she hid deep within her mind. Shanai looked at her friend and saw that her face was turning a very cherry deep red and instantly became worried

"Bosche* you okay?" shanai asked. When her friend didn't answer she started to shake her a little

"Kanani, everyone is leaving Bosche" Kanani's head shot up and looked at her friend and back towards the small crowd of students and just like shanai said they were leaving. Embarrassed, kanani ran out of the lobby leaving her sun-kissed German friend behind confused. Shrugging, shanai followed after her.

By the time the girls had caught up to the other students (because Shanai needed a bathroom break) the duel had already started.

"Aww, ve missed half of ze match." Shanai said pouting

"Well you had to have your bathroom beak." Kanani said smirking. Shanai shot her a small playful glare before running off to go ask what had happened so far in the duel. Kanani watched Jaden and Chazz duel and was impressed at how chazz was holding his own in his duel against Jaden.

'The intensity of his dueling is so strong. But he lacks compassion it's almost as if he's trying to prove himself. But for whom I wonder.' Kanani thought to herself as she looked at the spiky haired boy.

"Well Bosche we didn't miss much chazz is giving Jaden a run for his money." Shanai said walking up to her friend and filling her in on what they had missed out. Twenty minutes into the duel and it wasn't going so good for Jaden. He was down to his last 400 LP's and the best monster he had just got destroyed by chazz. Kanani started to worry about Jaden she didn't want him to lose. If he lost he was seriously at risk of being kicked out of Duel Academy.

'Oh, I hope he wins I don't want to see him go. Wait, why the hell do I care? I don't even know him.' Kanani thought a soft pink blush slowly sneaking onto her face.

'_**Duh, it's because you like him stupid.' **_The voice from deep inside her mind said again. Kanani ignored the comment but deep down it started to bother her. Surely she wasn't falling for the Slifer red duelist? I mean he was cute and she loved to watch all his duels and her heart fluttered whenever she saw his smile. No. it's all a lie. There are no feelings and her heart doesn't beat a mile a minute every time she sees him.

'_**Girl, You are in such denial it's sad. **_'Kanani ignored the voice and her thoughts and focused her attention back on the duel.

"I summon Winged Kuriboh." Jaden yelled as he summoned the small brown ball of fluff on the field. Kanani's eyes widen in shock as she looked at the monster. She didn't know why but she felt that she had seen that monster somewhere before. She racked her brain mercilessly until she could remember where she saw that little monster before. But no matter how hard she thought she couldn't remember.

'I may not be able to remember where I saw you. But I know for a fact you're not an ordinary monster.'

Kanani snapped out of her thoughts when she saw the brown fur ball transform and was now sporting dragon like armor. She shielded her eyes from the bright light that Winged Kuriboh had emanated from his body. Just as the light came, it disappeared. Kanani slowly lowered her hand and looked at the field. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw that winged Kuriboh was the only on the field and Chazz's monster was destroyed and his life points hit zero

Kanani stood in shock. Never in her life had she seen someone put such faith and trust into their monsters and be she thought of the events that had played before made her question her bond and her skills with her deck and her dueling. Just by looking at Jaden and watching him duel she could feel the bond he had with his deck. She couldn't explain it, but she felt jealous of him. Whenever he dueled, he seemed to have so much fun and the bond with his deck was so powerful it made kanani shake in both fear and excitement. She couldn't understand it; he didn't have a title or parents who were highly revered as the King and Queen of the dueling world. And yet he seemed so calm and happy whenever he dueled. Jaden yuki was both intriguing and a mystery to kanani. She placed a hand over her fast beating heart and smiled softly. She may not want to admit it or believe it to be true but she knew that she was falling for the hot shot slifer harder than she realized.

_**Okay here is chapter three. I'm not to happy about this one I feel like I could have done better but I will leave it up to you. Also I'm very happy about introducing Shanai Beilschmidt. Now before any of you bite my head off I just want to say I did not intend to use Ludwig's last name as her surname. I couldn't think of any other German name and his was the only one that kept popping up in my head. Please note that she in no way, shape, or form related to him. Also I mentioned she has a boyfriend which is true but I can't decide who it should be. If you want you are free to PM and give me who you want her bf to be or you can just leave it in review (either way I'll get it) anyway hope you enjoy the new chapter. And please tell me what you think of it.**_


End file.
